Thomas and the Wolfman
by ETBlack3333
Summary: After hearing a story about the Wolfman, Thomas ends up having an insane dream about it. How did it go? See here. Rated T for some minor violence and blood. But it's not very graphic, I promise. Happy Late Halloween. Enjoy.


**The story mentions some violence and blood, but not too graphic I promise. Just a warning.**

* * *

It was Halloween on Sodor, and it was like any other Halloween. People in costumes getting free candy, dark, scary night, and engines telling each other scary stories.

That's what was happening at Tidmouth. The engines liked to do this every Halloween, while sometimes it has caused some problems, they all still like it and/or hate it.

Edward had an idea for a scary story.

" I have a nice, scary story for you. " - Edward

" Enlighten us. " - James

" Okay fine. You've been warned. " - Edward

He took a quick breath to get ready, and began his story.

" This is the story about the Wolfman. " - Edward

" Wolfman? The hell is that? " - Gordon

" Ssshh. No interruptions. " - Edward

" Sorry. " - Gordon

" Anyways. Centuries ago, their were people who were suspicious of a man who always walked around with his dog at night. One night, one lonely man chose to check out his house. But what he encountered was total fear. " - Edward

" What happened? " - Percy

" It is said as the man walked in the house, the mysterious's man dog came up and bit him in the arm. And he ran out of there quickly. " - Edward

" Then what? " - Emily

" He said he fixed himself up. But people noticed him acting extremely different. " - Edward

" I would if I got bit by a dog. " - Thomas

" Well. Later one night, it was a full moon. That man was in his home, but two teens came to his house to spy on him. While they were watching, they saw the bitten man walk outside, staring up at the big, bright full moon. " - Edward

" Oh god. " - Rebecca

" It is said that the man was growing hair all over his body, hands turning into claws, growing a tail, and teeth was longer and sharper than any knife. " - Edward

Nia started to back up after hearing that.

" After all that, the man turned into a complete werewolf. " - Edward

" What happened to the teenagers? " - Henry

" Let's just say that the man turned werewolf immediately saw the kids and ran right at him. They couldn't run away, and the beast tear them apart. Ate their arms and legs and threw them across the air. " - Edward

That made the others gasped in shock. Edward never got that violent with his stories.

" The kids were never seen again. And the werewolf man remained as the beast and attacked more people that came near him. " - Edward

" What about the man and his dog? " - James

" No one knew where they went, but they could still be around. The End. " - Edward

" Wow. Edward, that was quite, interesting. " - Percy

" Did I scare you? " - Edward

" Kind of. " - Rebecca

" Sorry, I just wanted to tell a more violent story. " - Edward

" Well you did alright. " - Gordon

" Sorry If I scared you. But we all know their's no such thing as the Wolfman. Or is there? " - Edward

" Okay Ed. Good night. " - Emily

" Night everyone. " - Edward

Everyone went to bed, but it would be tough for them to fall asleep after hearing that. Thomas was the most traumatized. Emily noticed it.

" Are you okay sweetie? " - Emily

" What? Oh yes I'm fine. Just got a little freaked by that story. " - Thomas

" Don't worry Thomas. Nothing like that will hurt you. " - Emily

" I know. " - Thomas

" Good night. " - Emily

" Night Em. " - Thomas

He and Emily soon went to himself. But that story was still in Thomas's head, and that sparked on him having the craziest dream ever.

**Dream starts here:**

Thomas kept on seeing a hooded man walking his dog every night and he's suspicious of him. He knew where their house was and decided to check it out.

It was night time now and Thomas went straight to the house with no protection.

Once he arrived at the house, he stopped next to it as it was ironically built right next to the tracks.

He looked in the window to see if he was in there.

" Hello? Anyone there? " - Thomas

He kept looking, but no answer or person was seen or heard. Then Thomas saw the dog walking in the house.

" Hey doggy doggy. " - Thomas

The dog heard that and looked straight at Thomas.

" Hi? " - Thomas

He was shocked by the stare he was getting. Then the dog growled and ran out the window and went right at him.

" Woah, woah, woah. Stop! " - Thomas

The dog jumped up and bit Thomas on the cheek. He let go after 2 seconds and ran away.

Thomas screamed in pain and steamed away. He had a mark on his cheeks, and it was starting to bleed. ( **This is a dream, so yes, Thomas can bleed. Deal with it** )

He went home, but first went to Knapford to ask Caleb for medical help.

He got that help and was bandaged up. Caleb however was concerned.

" Thomas, why did you go out there by yourself? " - Caleb

" I'm sorry sir. I'm just very weirded out by that man who always walks his dog every night, and always wears a black hoodie. Do you know who he is? " - Thomas

" Yes, his name is Lawrence Talbot. He's a strange citizen. But no one has ever complained about him. Except for his dog being loud. " - Caleb

" Oh he was loud alright. Dang mut. " - Thomas

" Sorry you got bit Thomas. It'll heal. " - Caleb

" It better. " - Thomas

Once he was done treated, he went home to get sleep. The bite still hurt to him, but he tried to hold it back.

Once he went to his shed, he started to fall asleep. Only for a bright light to shine down on him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a bright, giant full moon.

Thomas left his shed and got closer to the moon as he could. His eyes started to turn red and his mouth started to drool.

" What's, what's going on? " - Thomas

He couldn't contain himself and started feeling something weird.

Minutes went by and nothing happened. But as soon as he was about to go back. Hair was starting to grow out of Thomas's face. Then somehow hair was also growing from other parts of himself.

Soon he was covered in hair all over.

He started to scream, which made the others wake up.

" What was that? " - Gordon

" Thomas? " - Emily

She saw and the others soon also saw Thomas, at least that's what they thought.

" Thomas? What happened to you? " - Percy

Thomas heard and soon turned around somehow, he went off the rails and turned completely around.

When he did the others saw his teeth were longer than ever, and his buffers have large claws coming of them.

" Oh god, oh god. " - James

Thomas smiled and went near his friends.

" Thomas? What are you doing? " - Henry

He started to move faster and soon rushed right at his friends.

" Stay back, stay back, stay back! " - Edward

Thomas's teeth started to sink in to his first victim, but then before you know it. The dream went black.

**Dream ends here:**

Thomas opened his eyes and screamed loudly. Jumping back and his face turning cold.

The others were already wake up and jumped when they heard Thomas's scream.

" Thomas? Thomas! Are you okay? " - Emily

She was the most worried and quickly went into Thomas's berth. But before she could, Thomas came out and was feeling better just like that.

" Thomas? " - Percy

" Yeah? " - Thomas

" Are you alright? " - Nia

" Yeah. Just had a weird dream. That's all. " - Thomas

" About what? " - Gordon

Thomas wanted to tell them, but didn't want to scare them at the thought of them getting eaten by their friend as a hairy beast.

" I can't remember. But it's over, so everything's fine. " - Thomas

" That's good. You scared me. " - Emily

" You scared all of us. " - Henry

" Sorry. " - Thomas

He was just relived that his dream ended, it could have gotten a lot worse. Halloween was over now too, so that would not get in his mind anymore either.

" Edward. Just promise me you won't tell anymore werewolf stories. " - Thomas

" Deal. " - Edward

" Thanks. " - Thomas

Edward was little confused, but was fine of not saying anymore werewolf stories as the one he told last night kind of freaked him out a little too.

" Let's just forget about this and just have a nice November. " - Thomas

" Okay. " - Emily

She gave him a quick kiss and went back to her shed, and everyone soon would get ready for work and start another month.

This dream would still keep replaying in Thomas's mind. He was still scared of what happened of him and what he did. But he knew it was over, and it would not come back. He hoped.

Still, no doubt this was the craziest dream he will ever have. The Wolfman may not be real, but it will be to Thomas for a while.

* * *

**I know Halloween ended a bit ago, but I got this requested by a fan and so I wanted to do it for them now. So just accept this Halloween story. Sorry if it's also very short, I wanted to get this done today. Hope you still like this.**

**Sorry if I scared you a bit with this. If you're afraid of werewolfs, then don't read this again.**

**Anyways, next story will be the big one. This one will be called Steam Team Saves Sodor. So it'll be a long story, that may go for who knows. But it might go over 10 chapters, maybe 15 if I want it to.**

**I'm hoping to have the first chapter out at the end of the month. So please stay tuned.**

**Goodbye. Love you all. Happy Late Halloween. Love, Ethan.**


End file.
